I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable anchors and, more particularly to a cable anchor assembly for installing cables in electrical cabinets and enclosures typically located outdoors.
II. Description of Related Art
Cable anchors and rubber boots are generally well known in the art and are used to install cables and to lead cables through walls, cabinets, enclosures and like structures. One example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,086 (Blomqvist) which discloses a tightening device for a cable bushing arrangement. The device includes a rigid frame structure having packing pieces arranged in rows with the packing pieces having cable accommodating holes. A tightening device which includes a pressure plate is located between the frame structure and the adjacent rows of packing pieces, and a tightening element, such as a screw, is situated between the frame structure and the pressure plate to force the pressure plate against the rows of packing pieces when the screw is turned in an appropriate direction.
There are, however, problems inherent in this approach. For instance, the ends of the cables must be threaded or passed vertically through the holes. This is problematic, especially for large diameter cables which are difficult to manipulate. In addition, the screw assembly of the tightening element is an additional part necessary for installation, thereby yielding increased cost for tooling and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,016 (Twist et al.) discloses another example of a known cable anchor, in which a lead-through transit for cables or pipes includes a series of modular resilient blocks that are mounted in a frame through which the cables extend. The cables are secured to the block by applying a clamping force which is controlled by tightening a mechanism including a compression bolt, rods and studs. The requirement for these numerous parts, as in the Blomqvist device, results in increased manufacturing and installation costs.